Role Play Chat Rooms
WBS's Role Play chat Rooms are a form of Play by Post, running on the Ethereal Realms RPG chat room script. Play by Post Play-by-post games are usually written in the third person perspective. This allows the players (and gamemasters, if any) to write in the personas of their characters. This is the best way to separate the player character from the person playing the character (the typist), and it makes the game more readable. Sometimes online game terms such as OOC (Out of character) or OOG (Out of Game) are used to differentiate character vs. personal posting. The first message posted onto a thread of that nature is usually one person laying down the scenario, starting a story about their character and inviting others. The thread then becomes an ongoing story in which players periodically advance the plot by reading the latest reply and then typing what their character does and how the environment changes in response. These replies are often open-ended so that other players can continue. Depending on the rules established on the forum, roleplaying and story can be pushed forward through moderation by a gamemaster, specific rules (often existing role-playing game systems), or by mutual agreement between players. Role-playing by mutual agreement does not rely on statistics or dice; any combat is usually written in entirety by one or more players. In some games, players will be allowed to include the actions of another player in their post, but this practice is commonly considered cheating in more established play-by-post games, where players are responsible for their own characters. Any form of this cheating (automatic hits and controlling another player's character) is commonly referred to as "power playing" or "God modding". However, one player may temporarily hand over control of their character to another player if they cannot play for a while, rather than dropping out entirely. In certain play-by-post gaming circles larger-scale boards exist where the entire board is devoted to advancing a single storyline, rather than many different stories proceeding in separate threads. They vary in organization, but many include a full set of rules governing roleplaying and combat between players, threads detailing a set storyline (often contributed to by plot-advancing, staff-organized events, or player roleplays), character approval forums, and a full staff with admin(s) and moderators. These types of games then vary from that groundwork; some games go as far as to include a virtual "world" to roleplay in, by cutting up the entire game universe into separate forums, each based on locations within that universe. All games set in a particular setting are played in the corresponding forum. Many Role Play chat Rooms based games establish a hierarchy of moderators to manage plot flow and continuity. To keep story threads organised the message board is often organised into forums based on geographical location within the game setting. Free Form Post for Post RPG is a common format for chat-based roleplaying. It is integrated in an on line chat room or forum that is designated for role play purposes. Individuals choose a character based upon the theme of the room or forum which could be based upon a novel, movie, song, etc. It is up the individual(s) on what character(s) they may wish to develop and play. Once development of their characters is complete they enter into the room, or forum and begin to interact with other characters/actors via chat in a post for post fashion not unlike a theatrical play you might see in real time upon a stage. All play is based upon actions and reactions of the players thus given the impromptu of the characters in certain situations. In free form P4P Role play gaming combat you are not allowed to call your hits and must give your opponent the opportunity to respond to your post in a "they post–you post" situation thus the Post for Post. Free Form P4P Role Play Gaming rooms/forums are more interested in the development of your characters and the interactions you have with other characters then it is in many other on line RPGing forms. Some people have taken years to develop a character and not unlike actors upon a stage there is a certain rush when given the ability to think upon your own and use your imagination to get out of adverses situations. Good Free Form P4P players will always leave an out for their opponent and many long time Free Form P4P Role Players have likened this form of gaming to playing a game of chess with the mind. Room Types There are five types of rooms: public, hybrid, private, list, and permanent public. All rooms are subject to basic site rules such as no porn, No adults seducing minors and no politicizing or promoting of hate groups, and all other rules in the AUP. Public Public rooms are listed on the portal page and meet the guidelines for public rooms. Public rooms are fully customizable in every aspect, from the splash page to the chat control panel. Most rooms begin as private rooms. After establishing a consistent post rate, they will be moved to hybrid status. When a hybrid-level room has maintained a daily level of 50-100 posts for one month, they may then go public. Public rooms may not contain content resulting in a rating over NC-18. This means no publicly posted sexually explicit material. This includes pics and lewd posts, although adult situations may occur. The room's rating must be clearly stated on its splash page so that those entering know what to expect and agree to view the type of material that may occur in the room. Private Anyone can create a free private room on the fly and enter it using the name entered in the PRIVATE REALM box on the main portal page. Private rooms can not be customized and are purged nightly. Private rooms are used at the user's own risk; they are not rated and Admin does not monitor them or screen their content. It is the private room owner's responsibility to ensure that no illegal activity occurs within, and that any minors present are not exposed to inappropriate conduct. Hybrid Hybrid rooms are private rooms that can be customized like public rooms but do not appear on the main portal page. These rooms are created by special request are accessed by keyword or room name in the private realm box. Hybrid rooms are generally used for private gaming campaigns that may contain visual or written material inappropriate for minors. It is the Hybrid room owner's responsibility to ensure that no illegal activity occurs within, and that any minors allowed in the room are not exposed to inappropriate conduct. List List rooms can be either public or hybrid. They are not open to the public, Room owners control who enters the room by means of a list kept on the owner's panel. Users must request permission to use the room from the room owner. Permanent Permanent rooms are a fee-based option. For a one-time $100.00 (US) fee, you may open a permanent room, fully customizable and visible on the main room list. No post count applies to the room, but may be dropped to hybrid status at either the owner's request or after several months go by without any posting at all. WBS is under no obligation to return the one-time fee should a room owner decide to move or remove the room. NOTE: Any downtime that occurs does not entitle a refund unless the downtime is excessive at which time it is in the site's discretion to return a portion or all funds. To open a permanent room, contact Cliff. While a room will become permanent immediately, the room owner has 30 days to mail payment or the room will revert back to the conditions of a public room. Room Ratings G''' - Suitable for players of all ages. No nudity or graphic lenguage '''PG-13 - Suitable for players 13 and up. Possible bad language, mild violence, mild graphic language, but no nude pics. R''' - Players should be at least 16. Bad language, mild to moderate violence. Possible adult situations. Only topless nudity allowed in pictures. Splash page should include a note to all entering that this as well as graphic language may ocur. '''NC-17 (18+) - Players must be 18 or older to play. Bad language, moderate to severe violence, and possible adult situations and content, graphic language, and topless images. NC-18 (Adult) - Reserved for Hybrid rooms only. Heavy adult content, bad language, severe/graphic violence, tasteful full nudity is allowed, but NO porn